Mark of Athena
by WorldOfIzzy
Summary: The Seven of the Prophecy have gathered, and there is jealousy in the air. How will they unite and stop Gaea if they can't cooperate? Read to find out! First story so please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so go easy on me! This is sort of how I think it will turn out/how I want it to be based on the cover and the first chapter of the Mark of Athena. If you want to read the first chapter, go to the Heroes of Olympus website. The characters might be a bit OCC, but bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Percy Jackson Series or Heroes of Olympus **

Jason POV

Jason was feeling apprehensive. He thought he remembered everything, but there was a feeling that there was one thing he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked over and saw Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, and his sort-of girlfriend. But he however had another sort-of girlfriend back at Camp Jupiter. Reyna, daughter of Bellona, and his co-praetor. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Leo.

"Jason! Didn't you hear me? We've landed, and we need you to walk out first so they don't kill us!"

Jason shook his head, "Oh yeah, sure."

"Hey have you seen Annabeth? She's been in her room for like the entire trip!"

"Not the entire trip!" Jason turned around to see Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. For the eight months he'd known her, she'd always been depressed and distraught-looking. Now she looked like she could take on every single demigod from both camps combined (which she probably could).

"What is everybody staring at?"

Leo was the first to respond, "You! You're all… not they way you were!"

"Actually this is how I usually am. You guys just came at the wrong time, when Percy… went missing."

Jason couldn't believe it, she mentioned, _his _name without bursting out sobbing or getting a faraway look in her eye. He didn't understand, why was Percy Jackson such a big deal? Whenever he asked anyone at camp, they looked around to see if Annabeth was anywhere near, then got a far away look in there eye, looked sad, and told him that it wasn't there's to tell, even though they were his friends. He knows he should be grateful this guy saved the world… however many times he did, but he's jealous that Percy gets all this worship, like he's a god or something.

"Man Jason where is your mind today? I said let's go! You're people or uh the Romans don't look like they like waiting.

"Okay, uh yeah, let's do this! Uh Hu! Yep!"

"Dude, are you stalling?"

"What! Nah! What are ya talking about! I'm totally ready to do this!"

"Stop being a coward and get out there!" This came from Annabeth, who motioned for him to jump over the edge.

"Okay, okay I'm going!" He flew over the edge and made a slow descend. He heard the others drop beside him, staring what lay before them. There was an army of hundreds **(A/N: Idk how many campers that train are in Camp Jupiter, comment if you do) **of Roman soldiers standing in front of him, swords drawn. Then two soldiers stepped forward in a synchronized formation.

They said simultaneously, "Praetors of the 12th Legion, Consuls to Demigods of Camp Jupiter, Perseus Jackson, Son of Neptune, and Reyna Edwards, Daughter of Bellona."

The soldiers parted in a one-two beat to form a walkway for two people, one boy and one girl, to walk down in the same beat.

Jason recognized the girl as Reyna. She looked just as he remembered, just a little taller. She had brown hair and eyes, with dark tan skin that went well with the purple toga and red cape she was wearing. Jason didn't know about the boy, but he knew it had to be Percy Jackson. As much as he hated to admit it, Percy looked pretty intimidating. He had tan skin; lean muscle, windblown raven hair, and sea green eyes wilder than the sea itself. But what was weird is he had the aura of power and leadership. He was in the same get up as Reyna, but with a Celestial Bronze sword. The beat ended as the two praetors stopped in front of the Greeks.

Percy spoke in Latin, which Jason translated in Jason's head, "Romans! Stand down, these people come in peace! Let us welcome them."

Percy stepped up to Jason, and stuck his hand out, "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon/Neptune."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll! Tell me if you want Jeyna or Jasper! I like Jeyna, but if the majority wants Jasper, I'll do it complaint free! Also, how fluffy do you want it? Enjoy!**

Jason POV

Jason stared at the hand for a while before firmly grasping it, and maybe shooting a little electricity. If Percy felt anything, he didn't show it. In fact, Percy griped it firmly as well, making Jason let go suddenly, looking like a fool.

"I'm uh, Jason Grace, son of Zeus/Jupiter."

"I've heard some great things about you."

"Likewise."

All was silent as the two leaders of the Great Prophecy met.

Reyna cleared her throat

Percy chuckled, "Sorry, Hazel, Frank! Come up here!"

A bulky Chinese boy stumbled up hand n' hand with a young African-American girl that couldn't be more than 13 or 14.

Percy motioned to the couple, "This is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Hades/Pluto and Frank Zhang son of Ares/Mars and Descendant of Poseidon/Neptune. They're two of the Seven."

They waved timidly and Jason smiled at Hazel, who returned it happily to see one of her friends.

"I don't believe I know you two", said Percy pointing at Piper and Leo.

Leo stepped up, "Sup? The names Leo Valdez, Fire User and son of Hephaestus/Vulcan, and maker/commander of this baby!" Leo pointed at the Argo 2 (A/N: couldn't do Roman Numerals)

"Okay Repair Boy, move over before your ego gets too inflated! Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite/Venus, Charmspeaker."

Jason took her hand in his and her face, as well as the rest of the Argo 2 members faces, brightened. Percy stared at the two hands in confusion, looked up at Jason as if to ask _'What are you doing?' _

Jason saw Reyna looking anywhere but near Jason, eyes watery. Jason quickly let go of her hand, making Piper cast a look downward.

Percy broke the silence, "Ummm let's have the leaders of both camps and the Seven go inside now."

**Sorry for the short chapter but it's late and if I want to upload it, this is it! Promise there will be a longer one tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ya'll! Sorry it took so long! It took me awhile to figure out how to upload new chapters! But I think it's so cool to see people commenting on my story! I'll try to make my chapters a little bit longer, thank you for your input! Here is Percabeth reunion, and other love triangles. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HOO. (haha hoo!) **

Jason POV

The Seven and Reyna headed to The Senate to discuss the quest. As Jason was about to enter the building, he pulled Percy aside to talk about the whole praetor deal.

"Hey what's wrong!"

"Cut the chit chat Jackson! It took me 4 years to get praetorship, and no _Greek_ son of _Poseidon_ is gonna waltz in here and take it away from me!"

"Look it's not _my _fault that Hera dropped me off at Camp Jupiter and sent me on a quest! I just battled and defeated Polybotes last night, and was raised on a shield! It was the Camp's choice!"

"Wait, wait, wait! You were elected praetor in a day?"

"Yeah! Look we can sort this out at the meeting, okay?"

"Actually,-"

"That's an order!"

Jason realized that Percy was _his_ leader now.

"Praetor Percy!"

"Coming Reyna! That's my que."

Jason glared at Percy's back as he strode to his Praetor chair.

"_That's my que_!" Jason mocked.

He walked in, taking a seat next to Piper.

"Where have you been?"

Jason sighed, "Trying to get back what's mine."

"_Silence!_" Reyna shouted, "Now first things first, I'm Reyna daughter of Bellona, co-praetor of Camp Jupiter."

"And I am Perseus but call me Percy."

"Now does anyone object with how things are being done?"

Jason stood "I object! With the praetor thing! I deserve that position!"

"As do I!"

Reyna broke up the brewing fight, "Okay boys! It is up to the people. We will vote tonight on who should stay or be reelected praetor."

Jason huffed as he sat down. The whole rest of the meeting was a blur that he couldn't focus on. He had two major problems. He had a huge love triangle involving two beautiful, smart, kick-butt girls who were both into him. And he just had a burning dislike for Percy. The son of Poseidon looked like he didn't like the attention, but Jason didn't buy it for one second. Ugh! Not to mention the giant war against giants and Gaea looming over their heads.

"Meeting adjourned!"

No One's POV (don't know what it's called, but you can hear both their thoughts)

Only two people remained in The Senate after the meeting, Percy and Annabeth. They stood at opposite ends of the walkway, slowly walking towards each other, both excited, yet nervous. The demigods met each other, and Annabeth reached up… touched his face… drew back… and slapped the son of Poseidon openly on the face. He didn't flinch, but Annabeth held her hand in pain.

"Ouch! Forgot about the Achilles Curse!"

"Actually, it's gone! I'm just that manly and strong."

"You idiot!" the daughter of Athena yelled before crashing her lips onto Percy's.

He immediately responded and time flew by, and they eventually were just siting there enjoying the silence, until the sound went off for dinner. They groaned and stood, just staring into each other's eyes, before Percy saying,

"Beat you to the dining hall!" and took off running.

"Seaweed Brain!"

They raced toward the dining hall, Percy winning by seconds.

"Ohhh who's the man? Percy's the man! Oh yeah! It's my birthday! You want it! I got it! I rule yo-"

"Percy stop doing a victory dance, people are staring!"

"But I'm their praetor, so they can't do or say anything!" Percy said staring at some bypassing campers.

Annabeth chuckled, "How did you get to be praetor anyway?"

"Pssshhh! A little bit of this," he stated flexing one arm, "and a whole lot of this," flexing the other. "Go 'head! Stop staring and feel 'em!"

"Whatever!" Annabeth went up and felt the son of Poseidon's muscles. "Not bad Percy, not bad at all."

"Hey lovebirds! Get in here!" Jason yelled from the inside, looking disgusted.

"Comin'! What's with that guy? Is he always like that?"

"I don't get it either! He's acting weird lately."

"Oh well, this should be an interesting dinner."

**Sorry for the delay ya'll! I just got back from a mission trip and a vacation. But I'll try to update more! And please PM or leave in the reviews a better Pen Name! **


	4. AN please Read!

**Sorry ya'll! I got back yesterday from a 8 day mission trip in the Dominican Republic, and my transformer broke, and couldn't post then, so yeah! But there will be a new chapter this week!**

**Theseus the Great- I LOVE your stories, I imagine Percy being all-powerful and the main hero, not Jason, so thank you!**

**The Person who asked me "AlabamaGal?"- Ummmm I am from Bama, but why ask? Just wondering!**

**And This WILL be a Jeyna story! I personally think that Reyna deserves Jason, like Annabeth deserves Percy. So ya! Adios! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey ya'll! Here it is! 1111 words! I'm proud of myself!**

**Mickey S. J. Reilly- I'm from Birmingham, but yeah!**

**Without further ado, the chapter!**

**Piper POV**

After everyone was seated, Jason looked like he was about to break the ice, but Percy, who didn't see that, started,

"It's obvious the Seven are among us, but for now- Let's eat!

Jason looked like he was about to explode with jealousy, and this time Percy noticed,

"Jason are you alri-"

"I'M FINE!" he squeezed his glass so hard, it shattered.

Reyna placed her hand on Jason's shoulder, and he relaxed immediately.

Piper felt like punching Reyna straight in the face. She clenched her fists, and restrained herself greatly.

After 5 minutes of silent eating, Percy spoke

"Let's determine the 7 shall we? I know, me, Hazel, and Frank are part of it."

"As am _I_, Piper and Leo." Jason said through clenched teeth.

"Now who is the Seventh? Either Annabeth or Reyna. Would either like to volunteer?"

"I will." The two girls said at the exact same time. "NO! ME"

Suddenly, Percy stood, his eyes glowing so brightly, Piper had to look away.

He spoke in a voice that was unlike his. The voice stated,

"The daughter of Athena must be the Seventh, if not, Gaea will not be stopped."

Then Perseus fell to the ground.

Annabeth screamed as Percy started to shake and thrash violently. He opened his eyes and Pipers world went black.

**Percy POV**

Percy woke up in a room that was completely green. He felt his face and felt sunglasses on it. He was about to pull them off when a voice echoed in his head.

"_Perseus. Don't. You'll destroy the room._"

"What? The last thing I remember was Reyna and Annabeth fighting. Oh, and I almost forgot- Who ARE YOU?"

"_A friend."_ And with that the voice went silent.

He saw a door and walked out of it, and saw Leo sitting there, fire dancing on his fingertips. He looked up and set his shirt on fire when he saw Percy.

"You're awake!"  
"Uh yep, I'm awake, how long was I out?"

"Um a week."

"A WEEK?"

"The wolf lady said you needed to 'burn out some energy' before we could wake you up."

"Lupa? Where is she? I've got questions!"

Leo shrugged, "But she's at camp, I know that much!"

Percy sighed in frustration, "Thanks Leo, I'll be seein' ya."

"Feel better Perce!" Leo called as Percy searched for Lupa.

As Percy ran around camp, people stared, and pointed. Percy didn't blame them. He had a pair of sunglasses on his face, that he couldn't remove, or else he would 'destroy everything.' He still couldn't wrap his mind around the whole seeing everything in green thing. He was in such deep thought; he didn't see Reyna, who he bumped into.

"Watch where your goi- PERCY!"

"Hey Reyna, do you know where Lupa is?"

"Um I don't know, but what's with the sun-"

"Don't ask. Sorry but I gotta go!"

After running for a while, the son of Poseidon found the goddess at the bank **(A/N: Is it a bank?)** of the Little Tiber.

"Perseus. You come for answers."

"Why can't I open my eyes without these glasses?"

"It's Gaea."

"What! Gaea did this?"

"She believes that she can control you, so she made you more… powerful, uncontrollable."

"So, what's over my eyes?"

"Perseus, you... don't have eyes."

"What!" Percy couldn't wrap his mind around not having eyes. "But… so it's… not reversible?"

"Perseus, I'm sorry, you have optic blasts, and you know how to control it."

"How do I use it?"

Lupa faced him "The button on the right side of your glasses will release it for as long as you hold it down."

Percy stiffened, "Your holding back. What is it?"

Lupa grinned, and Percy shuddered because it was creepy, "Perseus, your senses have been enhanced, you can hear, see, track, smell, and sense other people 10x better than before."

Percy had a huge headache, he was like a puppet for Gaea, and she made him a bomb that could go off any second.

He muttered thanks to Lupa before sprinting into the woods **(A/N: Is there woods? 'cause there is I this story!)** until he lay down and blackness engulfed him.

**Line break!**

**Percy POV**

The young hero opened his… optic blasts, to see him in the infirmary, with Annabeth holding his hand.

"Whaa?" his voice sounded like a frog had the flu after laryngitis.

"You hit your head on a rock in the woods. What were you doing there? Why do you have sunglasses? Why were you-"

"Annabeth!"

"What?"

Percy chuckled, "You sound like Rachel."

Annabeth huffed, "Excuse me for being concerned and curious!"

"You are excused."

"So, answers my questions!"

"Um, I have sunglasses because… Annabeth, I… don't have eyes."

**Annabeth POV**

Even before her boyfriend lost his eyes, Annabeth was having a rough day. She had to deal with the Jason thing after they forced her to leave Percy's side. Jason neglected to talk about the matter of Percy. Then she heard that Percy was out of the infirmary, so she looked for him, only to hear he's back in the infirmary. She wonders what goes inside of the Seaweed Brain's head of his.

Now back to the whole no eyes thing.

"No… what?" She couldn't handle this, his eyes. In her mind his best feature. They mesmerized her and cleared her mind, which was hard to do.

"Annabeth, I have been given optic blasts for eyes."

"How!"

Percy hesitated, "By Gaea."

Her mind was going 100 miles per hour. Gaea. That witch was playing with Percy, to show her power over them. She was using Percy, believing she could use him.

"So you can't take of your sunglasses. Ever"

"Unless you want the area destroyed, no."

Annabeth, kissed him, pulled away, excused herself, and went back to her cabin on the Argo. **(A/N: The people who came on the Argo II sleep there.)**

**Hey! So, most people will scroll right pass this, but to those who read, I was forced into Cross Country Camp to whoop me into shape. Yeah well, I died, and escaped death to right this chapter. We ran twice a day, 3 miles twice a day the first day, and progressing up to 6 miles twice a day. Yep. I like can't move my legs, so I wrote this. That's why I didn't update. Also Percy sunglasses are up on my profile. The picture didn't fit, but you'll get it. I took the idea from a movie. Try and guess where Percy's "eye" thing came from! Till next time, se ya'll!**


	6. Explanation For the Delay AN

**I know some of you would like to murder me for not updating, but I have an explanation. After my last update, schoolwork immensely overwhelmed me, and then there was a death in my life, and so I really didn't have the will to do anything. And then exams. That explains itself. But now, I can get back to fanfiction. And since this story is going nowhere… I came up with an AU to offer y'all.**

**So what if Percy, because as a child he was so mischievous, went to intense military school from age 7-12. So when goes to Camp, he is trained in martial arts, and he's also very serious, all of the normal Percy was whipped out of him. Can this brand new world bring out the original Percy? He has the same parents and problem as in the first book. **

**So tell me what you think, and again I apologize for the delay.**


End file.
